It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular high performance, low-cost and structurally strong collector which can be inexpensively and readily repaired. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high performance collector having improved efficiency coupled with high reliability as a result of the employment of a low-cost plastic flow channel plate.